Dan Katō
was a ninja of Konohagakure. Background After the death of his younger sister, he began advocating for medical ninja to be assigned to every ninja squad. Tsunade shared a similar belief, and the two soon began dating because of it. During their time together Dan shared with Tsunade his dream of becoming Hokage, wanting the title so that he could better protect the villagers of Konoha. Tsunade gave Dan her grandfather's necklace as a good luck amulet to follow that dream. Soon after that, Dan was fatally wounded during the Second Shinobi World War, and, despite Tsunade's attempts to save him, died of his injuries. As Dan had died from fatal blood loss, which Tsunade had failed to cease, it caused her to suffer from hemophobia for quite some time. Appearance Dan had long pale blue hair that extended into his back and dark green eyes. He also wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit of that time complete with forehead protector and the pocket-less flak jacket. Abilities Not much is known of Dan's abilities but by all indications, he was a very capable and efficient ninja that served his village well. This is furthermore proven since Kabuto thought he was worth being resurrected. Despite this lack of information; Dan is noted to use a jutsu called the "Spirit Transformation Technique" and although it currently remains unknown as to what this ability entails, it was hinted that it can be stopped by trapping Dan in a barrier. Stats Part I Search for Tsunade Arc After the failed Invasion of Konoha, Orochimaru came to offer to bring Dan, along with Tsunade's brother Nawaki, back to life. As this would require two living sacrifices, Tsunade ultimately refused, thinking that Dan and Nawaki would be very unhappy that Tsunade would give up two other lives in exchange for theirs. Part II Shinobi World War Arc and Hizashi.]] Dan is resurrected by Kabuto, along with other well noted shinobi through the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, to prepare for war against the Allied Shinobi Forces.Naruto manga; Chapter 515 During the subsequent advance of Akatsuki's front line, Dan converses with Asuma Sarutobi and Hizashi Hyūga, explaining the reason behind their current predicament.Naruto manga; Chapter 516, page 5 After reaching the coast of the Land of Lightning, Dan, amongst other revived shinobi and the White Zetsu Army, enters into battle with the opposing First Division. Confronting Chōza Akimichi alongside Asuma, Dan remarks upon how big he has grown since their last encounter.Naruto manga; Chapter 526, page 11 As the conflict continues, Dan asserts that he must be captured before it is too late and he is allowed to activate his Spirit Transformation Technique.Naruto manga; Chapter 530, page 7 Trivia * Dan, along with other characters from the Naruto saga, made a cameo appearance in the ending omake Shippūden Episode 129 to where he was seen standing next to Yashamaru. * According to the Naruto databook: ** Dan had completed 574 official missions in total: 77 D-rank, 84 C-rank, 223 B-rank, 168 A-rank, 22 S-rank. ** Dan's favourite word was . * Dan is left handed. * Dan's name is likely a reference to historical ninja Katō Danzō. * Despite wearing the pocketless flak jacket during life and when he is first shown resurrected, he is shown fighting Choza in the Fourth Shinobi World War Arc wearing a modern flak jacket with the pockets on it. Quotes * ''Naruto chapter 160, page 14 References